Let's Play Wonderland
by A Little Carefree
Summary: "I came here to find out what I want to do in life, not play Mad Hatter Harasses Alice!" "No, no, no. That's not your role young lady, you're supposed to be begging for me. Haven't you seen the movie? We have sexual tension going on!" "...I'd rather chase Peter." AU Alice Liddell is working at Sinfonia Reformer, where sadly all the patients believe they're from Wonderland.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Hey guys, I own another account called Tailsdoll123, however this account is for no Oc stories! Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Heart no Kuni no Alice series.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one-Introduction**

It was a cold, misty day in November and a light frost covered the ground. Pedestrians walking down the street were bundled up in large coats and fluffy scarves. It was quiet, not many people being out, and tranquil.

Of course that's what the street would have looked like, if it wasn't for the large mansion at the bottom of the road. It was a smokey white colour, with the grass looking as if it hadn't been cut in years. The tall imposing gate surrounding it had icicles hanging around it and the gate was sealed shut.

All in all, the place gave off a weird vibe, it was the **Sinfonia Reformer** after all. It was like an asylum but it was not one. Simply it was just there to help people with mental problems.

Okay…it does sound like an asylum but we shall ignore that.

Outside the gate, stood a little to the side, was young woman with long dirty blonde hair and bright turquoise eyes. She was dressed in a long pale yellow coat with trousers and a pair of black boots. A woolly scarf was wrapped around her neck. In her hand was a large suitcase that looked as if it was barely holding together.

Glancing once more at the large building, the woman dug into her coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was crumpled up. After trying to straighten it out, the woman glanced at the address on the paper before sighing.

"This is the place, I didn't think it would look so…wild." The woman mumbled before stuffing the paper back in her pocket and approached the gate. After pushing it open, the dirty blonde made her trek to the door, having to be careful not to trip on some of the random items left around.

Once she reached the wooden door, she pressed the doorbell and patiently waited, fiddling with her suitcase strap.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard quite mumbling and the sound of footsteps approaching the door. She then heard loud clicking noises, presumably locks, before the door was opened.

A strict looking brown-haired lady opened the door and narrowed her eyes, "we're not buying anything."

"I'm not a seller!" The woman exclaimed before the woman had shut the door, "I'm Alice Liddell."

The brown-haired woman's eyes softened before a smile curled onto her face, "oh, why didn't you say that? We've been expecting you, come right in!"

Thankful to be out of the cold, Alice walked into the warmth before the door was shut. The other woman placed the locks back onto the door before beckoning Alice to follow her.

Alice took a look around her surroundings as she followed the woman. The halls floor was wooden, a deep brown colour which clashed with the dark green wall paper. Pictures ranging from people's faces to colourful flowers dotted the wall while an old table looking ready to collapse was off to the side, stacked with a telephone and paperwork on it.

"I was so happy when you asked for the job Miss Liddell, we've been with low staff for a while, so it's great to get a helping hand. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mrs Jones, I'm the director here." The brown-haired woman, Mrs Jones, said.

Alice smiled in return, "I'm just glad I managed to get a job."

They stopped in front of a brass door that had Mrs Jones' name on it before they both entered the room, closing the door behind them. The room consisted of yellow wallpaper and brown carpet with a large window to let the sunlight in. There was a large desk with a chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. To the side was a bookcase and small couch.

Mrs Jones gestured for Alice to sit on either one of the chairs in front of the desk while she sat at her desk chair. Once Alice sat down, placing her suitcase on the floor next to her, she turned her attention back to Mrs Jones.

"So, um, what does the job entail again? My father was the one who helped me get the job," Alice asked.

"Well as you know this place is for people with mental problems who have lost their true selves along the way. We hope to try and help them overcome their illnesses. However over the years it's been hard to pay for this establishment, hence most of our patients have been moved to other places. Currently we only have fifteen patients left, however…."

Mrs Jones briefly paused, a daze coming over her eyes, before she shook it off.

"However the curious thing is that all fifteen of these people were in the same accident ten years ago and all share the same mental problem."

Alice felt curious about that. So fifteen people all shared the same mental problem, she'd never heard of fifteen people all getting the same mental problem at the same time.

However instead of the director telling her the mental problem, she instead turned back to another subject. "Anyway, you'll be basically attending to the patients when they want something. I've arranged which people you'll be attending to on what day. Your free days are Saturday and Sunday, so you've only got today to settle in I'm afraid." Mrs Jones said, digging in her desk draw before pulling out a folder and passing it to Alice. "That should clear up any confusions."

Before Alice could ask anything else, Mrs Jones got back up and headed for the door. "I'll show you to your room. It's advised you lock your door when you go to sleep or go to look after the patients, they tend to wonder into the rooms without permission."

By the shudder she gave, Alice had a feeling that it's happened quiet a lot. Following her out back into the hall, Alice noticed four different doors, two on her side and two on the other side. One door had a heart on it, the one near it had a diamond on it, the one across it had a spade on it and the final door had a clover on it. Not far from these doors was a fifth door with a black and white mask on it.

"Those are the patients quarters, they open up to different areas. The folder will explain," Mrs Jones filled in before heading to the nearby staircase and gesturing Alice to follow. After one last look, she quickly followed after, holding her suitcase close.

What she didn't see was the heart door opening and a pair of red eyes widening upon catching sight of her.

* * *

Alice's room was at the end corridor, so after Mrs Jones left her to get settled in, Alice had a look at her room.

The carpet was a sandy colour but soft to touch. The curtains were a dark purple, which matched the wall paper. There was a bed, already made, an empty closet, a desk with a chair, a small TV, a shelf and a door that led to the bathroom.

Alice spent the next hour unpacking her items before pulling out a book to read. However her mind was not on the book.

It's true what she had said when she mentioned her father helping her get the job. She had just finished college, now at the age of twenty and had no idea what she planned to do in the future. Her father suggested working here until she made up her mind, the pay being good.

She sighed, biting her lip. Was she capable of looking after fifteen patients with there only being a handful of people? She didn't know anything about the patients.

It was then her eyes landed on the folder. She placed her book down before grabbing the folder and opening it.

**Things you need to know:**

**The patients have been divided up into five different areas, it seems this stops them from conflicting with each other. Some of them get along with each other but it's advised to watch them carefully at all times.**

**Five areas are:**

**Heart Area: Three patients here.**

**Diamond Area: Three patients here.**

**Spade Area: Four patients here.**

**Clover Area: Three Patients here.**

**Mask Area: Two Patients here.**

Below the page was a map of the area, which showed that the rooms actually each had three floors to them. Alice wondered why it was necessary to divide them into different areas just because some of them didn't get along.

Shrugging, she turned to the next page which had the information of what she had to do.

**Time router:**

**Monday**

**Area- Heart Area**

**Warning: Keep an eye on Ace.**

**Tuesday**

**Area-Clover Area**

**Warning: Nightmare may try to escape**

**Wednesday**

**Area-Diamond Area**

**Warning: Do not mention anything to do with Blood to Gowland, in case Gowland plays music, block ears.**

**Thursday**

**Area-Spade Area**

**Warning: Keep an eye on Blood.**

**Friday**

**Area-Mask Area**

**Warning: Do not believe anything the Jokers say.**

**Tasks:**

**Clean**

**Deliver food**

**Make sure medication is taken-They will be listed**

**Attend to patient needs.**

Alice blanked at all the names, she had no idea who these people were so how was she supposed to know who to be wary off? Grumbling a little, Alice flipped through the sheets hoping to find some information. However all she could find was a small tucked away note.

**Alice, **

**You'll find out the patients names and their mental illness tomorrow, **

**-Mrs Jones.**

Giving up on trying to find anymore information, Alice placed the folder on the desk before glancing out the window. It was already late so Alice changed into her night clothes-a yellow nightgown-before crawling under the covers and slowly drifting off to sleep.

However she had forgotten to lock the door.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on Alice!"

Alice groaned, feeling herself being shook. She grumbled before slowly opening her eyes. That's when she noticed that somebody else was in the room with her.

She was about to let out a scream, because the person was leaning over her, but the stranger gave her no time to respond. "You're awake! Good! Come on, you're supposed to be following me."

The stranger, who she identified as a male, grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the bed before pulling her out of her room and down the stairs. She could not see who the person was because it was too dark.

Alice realized that the man had dragged her into what was presumably the back garden of the place. She struggled to get out of his grip but he would not relent.

"Ah, here it is!"

She glanced to where he was looking and saw a hole filled with mud at the bottom. She blanked, wondering why the heck he would bring her out in the middle of the night to a hole.

Unless he was a rapist or murderer.

With that thought she struggled even more.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll be in Wonderland soon!" He then promptly pushed her into the hole, jumping in after.

"….Hmm, I could have sworn the hole was bigger."

Alice, still getting over the fact that he pushed her into a hole, glared at him. He turned to her with his bright red eyes, the only thing that could be seen, and shrugged.

"We may have to wait a while, then you can try and catch me."

Now because it was late and she was tired, Alice did the first thing that came to her.

She punched him in the face before climbing out the hole.

"I'm going back to bed."

"ALICE! COME BACK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO CHASE ME!…God, I'm lonely."

* * *

**A/N: **So this idea had been bugging me and I wanted to try it. Please tell me what you think! Unlike my other profile, there will be no Ocs unless I need to use them, like with Mrs Jones however she'll rarely appear.

I really don't like this first chapter, the next one will be interesting.

**Sinfonia**-It's the name of the magic school Alice attended in Toybox no Kuni no Alice.

**R&R**

**-A Little Carefree**


	2. Heart Area

**A/N: **8 reviews already? Thank you guys! Glad you like it!

**Thanks to:**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Reaper .death**

**Hope Diamond**

**Kuroberri**

**BlackFire22**

**Guest**-Thank you!

**Guest**-I see you already have a couple in mind lol

**Elise the Writing Desk**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the HNKNA series, just this plot idea.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Heart Area**

At first she had thought last night was just a dream however upon seeing the mud stains on her night clothing the following morning she knew it had happened.

So that meant some creepy weirdo had broken into her room and through her into a hole. She was going to murder that person if she ever met them again.

Sighing, she stretched her arms before climbing out the bed and heading to the bathroom to get washed. After sorting out her hygiene, Alice walked to her closet and pulled out her work clothes, which had been sent to her by mail to her house a few days prior.

The work clothes were simple, a blue dress with a white apron and red shoes. They were unusual, Alice was expecting something maybe more dull, but they would do. To add to it, she wore striped socks and a blue bow with a heart on it that had been given to her by her older sister.

A pang went through Alice but she ignored, now was not the time to get distressed, especially on her first day of work.

Grabbing the folder and skimming through the map. She located the where the staff room was to have breakfast. Unlocking her door, which she had done after coming back into the room, she stepped out and locked it again before planning the key in her apron pocket and headed down the stairs. The house was silent except for the clacks coming from her shoes.

Upon arriving downstairs, she went down another hall that she had not seen yesterday and carried on until she arrived at the staff room, located at the end of the hall. She opened the door before stepping in.

"Alice! Good to see you up, did you have a nice sleep?" Mrs Jones spoke up from her place on a blue sofa. The other employees looked at Alice in interest.

"Uh…well, not exactly," Alice replied, fidgeting under the stares she was receiving.

One of the employees, a short black haired girl, giggled. "Oh~ you forgot to lock your door, didn't you?"

Alice blushed in return as the other employees laughed.

"Did Ace wonder in your room?"

"I bet it was Nightmare wasn't it, trying to 'enter your dreams'."

"Are you kidding me? It's more likely to be Boris and his cat antics."

"Maybe it was Gowland."

"…If it was Gowland, we would be deaf."

Alice blinked as the employees, which she realized were only made up of 9 other people, began to fight. Four of them were females while the others were males.

She glanced at Mrs Jones in desperation but twitched when she saw the older woman laughing. However seeing Alice's look, the woman decided to be merciful on her. "Alright people, lets let Alice talk."

Although she was glad that they'd stop arguing, boy were they loud, she was still unnerved with all the looks she got.

"Well, I uh, don't know who they were but they did grab me and start yelling that I should chase them and through me down a hole…"

"It was Peter," the girls in the room sighed out.

Mrs Jones shakes her head, "really now when will that man learn."

"Who's Peter?" Alice asked.

"He's one of the patients in the Heart area," the black-haired woman said, "he's usually easy to handle except when new people turn up."

"He called you Alice to, didn't he?" One of the males said, "even though your name is Alice, he generally calls all the new people, mainly girls, that."

Alice was about to ask why he called people that when suddenly Mrs Jones stood up and clapped her hands. "Well lets get you to your new station for today, it's best to start early!"

She then grabbed Alice's hand and bean dragging her out the door.

"Hey wait…I didn't get to have breakfast!"

* * *

After dragging Alice to the door with a heart on it, Mrs Jones wished her a 'good luck' before leaving. Alice sighed before reaching over to the door handle and opened the door.

Stepping inside, the door shut closed behind her, Alice blinked before taking the scenery in and promptly stiffened.

The whole ground floor was a maze. Large archways of the hedge blocked her from seeing further in. if she was to continue, she would have to go in the maze.

She turned around, intending to go and ask the staff for help, but stopped midstep when she noticed that the door was gone. More precisely it actually blended into the wall that seemed to be automated-as in it kept changing it's bright blue walls (designed like the sky) to an afternoonish glow.

All in all, she was trapped.

"Alice! You came! I forgive you for last night by the way."

Relief flooded her when she heard a voice, at least she was not alone. However the voice sounded very familiar.

Whirling around she came face to face with a tall man with white short hair and bright red eyes. He was dressed in a red lined jacket, a tie with a clock on it and brown pants with black shoes. Gloves were on his hands while a large pocket watch hanged from his belt.

The oddest thing about him was the white headband with fake rabbit ears on them.

"Who are you?" She asked the weirdo (she dubbed him that).

He blinked before shaking his head, "honestly Alice, forgetting already? I'm the White Rabbit! However the people here keep calling me Peter White."

'_Wait, that's Peter? The guy that stole me from my bed and dumped me in the hole? I'm trapped in this room with him, shit!'_ Alice thought to herself, a frown appearing on her lips.

However Peter did not seem to notice her frown, or if he did he chose to ignore it, and instead turned to the only entrance to the maze. "Make sure to chase me properly this time! You're failing on your role!"

And with that he ran into the maze, disappearing from her sight. Releasing that the only person who could have told her how to get out was gone, she gave a cry of frustration.

Reluctantly having no other choice, besides waiting which was not an option, Alice mustered up the courage and entered the maze.

The first thing she noticed about the maze was how close fitted it was. She was lucky that she wasn't claustrophobic, a person suffering from that would have collapsed by now.

The next thing she noticed was that rose bushes were planted around however the roses in general looked to have been splattered in red paint, droplets of it were on the ground floor. The original colour of the roses-white-could still be seen.

However before she could try and guess as to where she should go next, something suddenly fell onto her head, dripping down her face. She froze before slowly reaching a hand up and swiping some of the thing that fell on her.

Bringing it in front of her, she saw that it was some gooey red substance. Against her better judgement, she took a careful lick before recognition filled her.

It was tart.

"Woops! Sorry about that, didn't' think I'd drop it," a voice chimed, laughing.

She glanced up and was shocked to see a man sat on the hedge, one hand holding some tarts.

The man had short brown hair and bright red eyes. He was dressed in a long red coat with a black tunic, trousers and boots.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked the man while trying o wipe the tart off of her. The brown haired man jumped down, causing her to jump when he landed in front of her and scratched his head.

"I don't know."

Well, that was helpful.

He then suddenly blinked and snapped his fingers, "Ah now I remember. I was hiding from the queen because I stole her tarts."

Alice stared at him incredibly. Queen? What did he mean by that? And stole her tarts? Why would he steal her tarts?

The brown haired man then glanced at her before frowning. "Oh, you missed a spot."

Before she could ask what he meant, he swooped down and licked the corner of her mouth before leaning away with a smile. All the while Alice stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Why did you do that?!" She demanded.

"Tart should not be wasted!"

Suddenly a loud screech surrounded the area, causing Alice to jump. She turned to where she heard the noise and ran off towards it, the boy following behind her.

She barely glanced at her surroundings as she tried to pin point the screech and luckily she found the source in a clearing, outside the maze. What she saw was a table decorated in red hearts and scrumptious food. Beautiful red roses, which weren't painted, surrounded the area.

Finally her eyes landed on a croquet area where a tall woman with purple hair and violet eyes stood. She was dressed in a long, frilly dress and a crown was placed on her head.

Alice blanked. What the…?

The woman glanced up and upon seeing Alice she smiled. "Hello Alice, we are so happy to see you."

Alice was about to ask the strange woman how she knew her name but was stopped when the woman pointed her croquet stick at her.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

* * *

**A/N: **My, people certainly are nice to Alice!

R&R

-A Little Carefree


	3. Tarts

**A/N: **Been a while….

**Thanks to:**

**Kuroberri**

**Reaper .death**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Elise the Writing Desk**

**Hope Diamond**

**Rafanan-**Thank you!

**Nadzuke eno mono**

**Guest-**Until then XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three-Tarts**

* * *

Alice stared at the woman in confusion before wondering why she was still pointing at her.

The woman in question blinked before looking around in annoyance. Her eyes landed on a deck of cards that Alice had not seen when looking around. The woman scowled at the cards.

"Your queen gave you an order! Off with her head!" She yelled at the cards however nothing happened.

Upon not getting any responses from the cards, the woman let out a frustrated groan before bellowing, "WHITE!"

A rustle from behind Alice made her jump before she noticed Peter White rushing past her to stand in front of the woman, clutching a trumpet in one hand.

"Yes, your majesty?" He asked, looking peeved.

"Our guards are not listening to us! Have their heads cut off! As well as them, have her head cut off too!"

Alice wondered why the woman kept using words as 'our' and 'us' instead of 'me.'

Peter sighed, mumbling something under his breath before glancing to who she wanted to be executed. He skimmed over the cards before his eyes landed on Alice, which then immediately lit up.

Before Alice knew it, Peter was right in front of her, clutching her hands having dropped the trumpet. "Oh Alice, you came, so glad you did! I said to myself, 'Alice will surly come to chase me,' and you did!"

Alice hesitantly smiled back while the woman lifted a brow. "White, what is this?"

"I knew Alice would chase me, my queen."

Queen…Alice had heard that somewhere…Wait, didn't that brown haired man she met early mention that he had stolen tarts from the 'queen'? Upon remembering the man, her cheeks suddenly began to feel hot as images of what he did rang through her head.

How dare!

However he was nowhere to be seen, he must have gone somewhere else.

But putting that aside she also remembered that the 'queen' had apparently knew her name…

Alice wearily approached the woman who seemed to be upset that Peter was not doing as she ordered.

"Um excuse me, but how did you know my name?" She asked her, grabbing the older woman's attention.

The woman gave her a stern stare before suddenly smiling making Alice question her sanity. "Of course we know your name, you are an outsider after all. We decided that we shall not have your head cut off, you are cute. Instead you should play croquet with us!"

"But," Alice was about to interject however the woman simply raised her hand.

"You play croquet with us or we shall have your head cut off!"

Alice gulped before reluctantly walking over to the croquet area. However upon examining the area more, Alice came to a realization that it may have appeared to look like croquet from a distance however the items used in question were not the same.

Instead of seeing the customary mallets, there were instead plastic statues of flamingos. The balls were designed as plastic colourful hedgehogs and finally the hoops were designed as cards.

All in all the field and the people she had met so far was ringing in her head. It all seemed so strangely familiar.

Peter walked beside her before sighing, "ah it seems we are running out of chasing time. Sadly my role is stopping me from having fun with you Alice. Oh and I'm sorry about the house incident, I made sure to make Mary Ann pay for that."

That smile did not suit him.

"Alice, we shall not wait any further! Pick up the flamingo or off with your head!" The woman snapped, bringing Alice out of her thoughts.

It then dawned on Alice that she didn't even know the name of the woman. However she was struck by a feeling of shyness. She couldn't just ask for her name, that would be rude!

But it would be embarrassing if the woman found out later that she didn't know her name.

Sucking in a breath before releasing it, she gently cleared her throat grabbing the purplette's attention.

"E-excuse me but what is your name?" She asked, biting her lip.

The woman blinked before sighing, "honestly Alice, we expect this behaviour from our idiotic brother! We are called Vivaldi! We are the Queen of Hearts!"

That sounded even more familiar.

Turning back to Vivaldi, Alice quickly picked up a flamingo before looking at Vivaldi for further instructions. She really did not want to set the woman off on another temper tantrum.

Vivaldi smiled again before sighing, "we are pleased to have you here again Alice. Being surrounded by men is a terrible thing; they are such pigs! However being with Alice cheers us up."

Peter huffed indignantly while Vivaldi made a point to ignore him.

Alice was seriously considering Vivaldi to have personality issues. She kept switching from fawning how cute Alice was to threatening to have her head cut off.

"Let us play the game!"

* * *

To say that it was an unusual game was an understatement. Sometimes Vivaldi would stop the game to yell at her flamingo or yell at the 'cards' for not doing their jobs. She acted as if the items were alive.

Eventually it dawned on Alice that she was supposed to be doing her job. She figured that the patients were obviously Peter, Vivaldi and that strange brown haired man. However it was difficult to get Vivaldi to listen to her.

"Excuse me Vivaldi-"

"Your highness. Honestly Alice, you should have more respect."

"Um…I'm sorry? _Your highness_ if you could just please-"

"Much better now what is it? Ah, do you tire from this game? We see, how about we have tea!"

Peter seemed annoyed by this, "my queen how about you let Alice go? She must follow me! That is the rule!"

Vivaldi rolled her eyes, "White, unless you make yourself useful you can bugger off. We wish to spend time with our Alice!"

As the two bickered, Alice wondered how she was supposed to do her job. At the moment she was just an onlooker as the other two looked ready to brawl. How could it get worse?

Oh, did she just jinx that?

"Oh wow, Mr Peter and the queen seem to be having fun!" A familiar voice spoke up, causing her to jump. Turning around, she came face to face with the brown haired man from before.

"Oh! It's you! The lady who got tart on her! I can still smell it on you! Hahahaha!" The man laughed, causing Alice to twitch.

"I don't believe we've met, my name is Alice Liddell," Alice introduced, holding out her hand.

The man's red eyes, were red eyes common here?, lit up as soon as she said her name before he grasped her hand in his gloved one, holding it in a strong grip.

"Oh wow, you're Alice? I'm Ace, the Knave of hearts! Well you could say I'm more of a knight then a knave! But I'm glad you're here, it means you can defend me in court!" The brown-haired male replied, his grin still set on his face.

So Alice had presumably all three patients in one area. She wondered what kind of thing happened to make them weird.

But right now her main task was to get them to take the medication. She decided to start with Ace seen as he seemed to be the more saner one out of the three.

Boy was she wrong.

She reached into her apron pocket and pulled the three bottles out. Ace seemed to have noticed this because when she glanced up at him he had a very blank expression on his face. However his hand seemed to be reaching for something behind him…

SPLAT.

The fighting between Vivaldi and Peter suddenly stopped as they gazed at the sight of Alice covered in tarts and Ace making a break for it.

"You'll never take me alive!" He yelled, running down one of the paths of the maze. Not long after doing that he ended up appearing back in the area from another direction. "Huh, I thought I was taking a short-cut…hey, how did I end up back here?"

Alice meanwhile was just standing there, her fists clenched and her nails digging into her palm. She bit her lip before turning her enraged eyes to the three, who practically shrunk under her gaze.

"I've had it!" she bellowed, "I'm not this 'Alice' you guys speak of! I'm Alice Liddell, the new employee here and I'm trying to help you guys get better! Just please, take the damn medicine!"

As she was saying this, she thrusted the three bottles into their hands while breathing heavily. Vivaldi and Ace were quick to take the medicine, Vivaldi looking peeved and confused as to why she was listening to her and Ace took his with a triumphed smirk.

She didn't check to see if Peter took his medication, instead she just sighed before speaking again. "Thank you, now could one of you tell me how to get out of here?"

"I will, follow me." Peter spoke up, his voice sounded blank.

Following after Peter, not even glancing at the other two, she tried to wipe as much as the tart off of her. Great, she was going to need a long shower when she was done.

So distracted with what went on today, she failed to register that Peter had stopped so she ended up walking into him. "Sorry."

However she began to feel concerned when she got no response, in fact the man did not seem to be 'with it' right now. Luckily upon glancing at what was in front of them, she registered it was the door which did not look blended into the wall like last time.

"Thanks for taking me to the door Peter," she said with a smile and was about to go when suddenly Peter grabbed her arm.

She was about to question him why he did that when she noticed he was holding the medicine bottle she had given him-which was still full.

"Uh Peter, you're supposed to drink that," she reminded him with a frown.

Still not saying anything or making a move to release her, he managed to open the bottle by flicking the lid off with his thumb before raising the bottle to his lips and drinking it.

He then promptly moved the hand he used for holding Alice to her chin and pulled her towards him, planting his lips on hers-incidentally her lips had been open. She froze as she felt something cool run down her throat until a bitter taste took over.

He pulled away and before she could yell at him he gave her a stern gaze, silencing her. "Alice that outburst was not needed! You're not seven anymore so please! You are Alice and you must chase me! That 'medicine' they keep giving me apparently cures people, but I don't need curing! Perhaps it'll cure you."

He then grabbed his pocket watch, glancing at it with a frown. "Oh dear, I'm late. Late, very late. I'd love to talk but I'm late!"

He dashed off, leaving Alice by the door with a shocked look.

"He kissed me….that jerk!"

* * *

Mrs Jones stared at Alice with wide eyes. Said girl was sat on the chair across from her with a pout, covered in tart.

She lightly coughed into her hand before finally breaking the silence. "Miss Alice I am so sorry. I didn't expect this to…happen, honestly Ace has never done this to the others."

Alice crossed her arms, "I wasn't just covered in tarts Mrs Jones. I was forced to play croquet under the threat of having my head cut off and I was kissed and force fed the medication! I'm practically dazed right now!"

Mrs Jones sighed, "I know it's hard Alice but these people need our help. I can't let you quit until you've at least stayed with us for a week. Give the other patients a try and hey, if you at least like one of the areas I can assign you there."

Alice groaned, "fine, can I go and get a shower now?"

Mrs Jones nodded, watching Alice leave the room before returning back to her work with a small smile.

"Well, this is an improvement."

* * *

In a room with only a light bulb to light it, sat a man with long blue hair. He was sat at a desk, holding a clock close to his face.

Suddenly he glanced over to the door-the only way into the room-and glared.

"What do you want Knave?"

Ace laughed, stepping into the room. "Time, you're so mean! I only came to tell you something really interesting."

"If you're going to tell me that the March Hare and Hatter tried to push the Dormouse into the teapot again, forget about it."

Ace smirked as he settled down on the desk besides the man.

"Nope, better. Alice has finally arrived."

The man glanced at Ace with a hard stare before a dried chuckle left his throat.

Unknown to the other two, another person was listening in.

* * *

**A/N: **-Hides behind bushes- I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I can explain! At first I had no idea what to do for this chapter and then when I did I lost my Alice in Wonderland book which I use to help me. I only found it recently.

Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry about the sudden kiss, it's just that's an important thing that happened in the HNKNA universe so I needed to include it.

Also, I've posted up another story to make up for long absence, hopefully that will be updated more ^^ It's called Clock Collecting.

-A Little Carefree


End file.
